1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel binders for forming compacted salt products for use in water softeners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hard water is a common problem and is caused by the presence of high levels of precipitates such as calcium and magnesium. The ion of these metals can cause numerous issues, including lessening the effectiveness of detergents and causing scale build-up in water lines. Water softeners have commonly been used to treat hard water. Conventional water softeners use a salt (e.g., sodium chloride, potassium chloride) and rely on an ion exchange process, whereby the calcium and magnesium hardness ions in the water are replaced with the metal ions of the salt.
A common problem with prior art water softening salt products is that of “mushing.” That is, exposure to the aqueous environment of a water softener will cause the salt to soften and dissolve to granules or particles. This reduces the effectiveness of the salt and negatively impacts regeneration of the ion exchange material.
There is a need for improved salt products that avoid problems of prior art salt products.